leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Elementis
Summary 'Story' Born Thomas Tang in Lanxi Zhejiang, China to two explorers Li and Amanda Tang. Li and Amanda wanted to settle down but doing so anywhere in China was impossible as Li's father Jian Tang who had held great power in his business and in his gang of ninjas hated how his son went against his order to marry the daughter of a business partner/ gang leader to marry a traveling American woman. They would leave China and move to Orlando, FL but would hardly stay for long as the urge to explore got to them. When Thomas turned 10 he was allowed to go exploring with them on a mysterious island that rised for a few days out of a year and curiosity striked him as while venturing off he found a series of small ancient statues looking to be based on the mythologies of Greek, Norse, Celtic,Shinto,Taoism and Native American were stuck into the ground. Once removing one and reading the ancient words the island started to shake, the statues glowed red and grew large. The statues spoke the ancient words "Our warrior has risen, the power of the universe do as written and let this mortal use nature for his mission. " Thomas scared, dropped the statue but it didn't stop him from being blasted by all of them. The island exploded, killing his parents but somehow he lived, being blown in the air and crashing into the sea. He awoke to find he was back in Orlando somehow on a beach at night but to reinsure that this wasn't a dream his body started to become watery and hot. Air pushed against him and with each step he took rocks would crack. He panicked and after realizing the deaths of his parents the beach's waves became wild. All the stress caused him to pass out. Awaking at the hospital to see his friend Max Ryan and Max's parents he learned that he had suffered a concussion and minor cuts over his body. Once telling his story Max's parents decided to take him in, believing that the death of his parents made his mind create the story of the statues. 10 years later, only Max knew of Thomas's condition (Which was under better condition.) after being saved from a murderous gang (Found out later to be his grandfathers.)by Thomas who was with him and agreed to help him. This would lead to a team up with Max who used his tech skills to create a robotic suit that allowed him to shoot magma and became Maximus Magma. With water being his most powerful element and his love for big waves he adopted the name Tommy Elementis 'Personality' Thomas is a nice guy who cares about his friends and the people around him. He has become protective of those he loves since he couldn't do anything to save his parents. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Tommy Elementis Origin:: OC Gender: Male Age: 20 Height. 5'10 Weight 150 lbs Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Master of hand to hand combat,Nature Manipulation,Super Strength,Super Speed, Mild Healing Factor,Body Manipulation,Magic,Multi Lingual Attack Potency: 6-C Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: Small Country Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: City Level Standard Equipment: Costume and a magic satchel of mythological weapons like Achille's Shield and flaming swords Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Can't handle a lot of stress on his body, healing factor is at it's best when he is in his element form but even that wouldn't save him from being blasted into bits, in human form anything that can kill a human could kill him, isn't immune to nature or magic based attacks, rarely uses mythological weapons due to the strain of their powers and his choices of weapons are limited to what he can actually hold (For example he could techinally make Thor's Hammer come to him but the power would be too great to make appear for more than a few seconds and because the hammer is bound to Thor he couldn't lift it. Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' '''Electric Chamber Sends opponent flying back with a rock to the chest, catches and encases opponent with water and lastly blasts lightning at opponent trapped in water. Feats *Has stopped an island from sinking by using the water to lift it (Although the strain caused him to go into a coma for a week. *Became a black belt in Karate at 19 *Has stopped his grandfather and his gang of ninjas from destroying villages and cities in order to get more power multiple times *Survived an explosion that destroyed an entire island *Can throw boulders with little strain *Using water blasts he can go up to Mach 5 *Learned 5 different languages *Can push bad weather away Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Human Category: Magic